For Your Entertainment
by AtchanKaze
Summary: Oh! Do you know what you got into Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do 'Cause it's about to get rough for you I'm here for your entertainment Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet You thought an angel swept you off your feet But I'm about to turn up the heat I'm here for your entertainment A Ven X Reader , One-shot.


So hot out of the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained

You dried your hair after coming out of the shower. You wrapped a towel around your waist and the other for your hair. When you came out , you saw your clothes were missing.

'' What the hell ? , what happened to my clothes ? ''. you see a box on your bed and next to it a note. You read the note.

Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby

Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name.

' Haha , I got ya XD. You're probably wondering what happened to your clothes ? Well I threw them away. I want you to wear my gift . I know you will look stunning in it. Come and meet in the garden.

From , you know who '.

you open it to see a red gown. You do your hair, makeup and wear your sandals . Then you head for the garden.

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over.

You enter the garden and gasp. In the middle is a tent with a dinner table for two. On the table is a white cloth with roses, plates , glasses and candles. Then to your right, you see a figure of a boy, walking up to you. He holds out his hand.

'' a beautiful rose , for a wonderful girl ''.

you smile and accept it. The figure comes out. It's Ven.

'' so , this is what you were planning ''.

Ven smirks. '' yeah , got you good ''. Ven pinches your cheek . You move his hand and roll your eyes.

'' and there's more ''.

'' what ? ''. Ven points to the table .

'' were going to make our own dinner ''.

you laugh and say. '' okay ''. Ven takes your hand and pulls you towards the dinner table.

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment. 

Ven make some spaghetti and for drink , Dr: Pepper. You make some salad, pasta and for drink , Coke. You both sit down and have your dinner , while laughing and making jokes. After your dinner , Ven as another surprise for you .he offers his hand and you smile and take it. He sets you both down on the grass. Underneath was a blanket with some pillows to rest.

'' what's this for ? ''. you ask.

'' you'll see ''.

In front , is a huge projector when a movie pops on.

'' omg , Romeo and Juliet , my favourite movie '' you smile and snuggle into Ven.

Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment.

Soon the dance scene comes on. Ven gets up and offers you for dance.

'' there's no music ''. you say with shaking your two thumbs and your head. Ven smirks and holds out a Ipod. You laugh and get up to dance.

'Sall right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til you're totally blown 

you both started dancing a slow dance. You locked your eyes on Ven and did the same.

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I am about to do

'' did you enjoy your surprised ? ''.

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

you smile and nod. '' yeah ''.

I'm here for your entertainment Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet

'' Ven , what's the dress for ? ''.

But I'm about to turn up the heat

Ven moves closer to your ear. '' For My Entertainment ''.

XxX_XxX.

AK: my first Ven X Reader one-shot. I recency heard this song and I loved it. So this idea popped in my head. Yes, I know Ven is romantic and cheesy at the same time. But you gotta ya love him. PLZ R&R. 


End file.
